


Loved, Alarmed

by yanvels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just a little bit of angst though, Love Alarm au, M/M, Time Skips, basically just chensung being whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanvels/pseuds/yanvels
Summary: The first day Chenle walked into the practice rooms, his love alarm went off in a room full of strangers.Only a couple of years later, he discovers that the alarm might have not been false.





	Loved, Alarmed

**Author's Note:**

> SO. this is the Love Alarm AU I wanted to do ever since I watched the first episode of the show. I just thought it would be really cute for chensung, idk. Basically, if you don't know the premise of the show, the love alarm app lets you see who loves you when they are nearby, and it goes off when someone who loves you is nearby! I hope you'll enjoy this lol (and sorry for possible mistakes, not a native english speaker here!)

He didn’t know what to expect when he was invited to be a trainee.

Chenle had a lot of experience in singing and music despite his young age, but if you asked him what was Korean pop he wouldn’t be able to answer you in the least. Even now after he dabbled in the subject to see if that type of life will fit him ( _ well _ , more like his mother dabbled in it and he just commented at times), he couldn’t really imagine what life as a trainee will be like.

To say the truth, he didn’t think it would be a bad idea. Being in a group sounded awesome, and he would belong to one of the biggest companies in South Korea, so he would have less things to worry about. When he first got the offer his mother was a bit worried about sending him over to a foreign country, but ever since she bought a house in said country, her worries were eased up. He guessed that was another thing that made him feel more comfortable about the decision.

Now that he was standing in front of his company’s building, he had to admit he was a bit nervous. The logo at the front seemed much bigger than in photos, and he absentmindedly reached out to touch the 3D statue of it. His mother whisked his hand away from it. “Lele, you are making your first impression, don’t touch things!” She scolded. He withdrew his hand, putting on his signature pout. 

His mother sighed, her small hand finding its way to his back. “Let’s get inside.” 

Chenle was here only once before, when he came to sign the trainee contract. He didn’t go downstairs to the practice rooms, or ventured to the cafeteria. He and his mother went straight to the offices to talk and sign the deal. Today would be his first day as a trainee, for real. He feels all giddy inside - finally he’s going to get a taste of his future. 

A representative from the company is waiting for them inside, welcoming them with a trademark smile that belonged to seasoned salesmen alone. He chats with Chenle’s mother for a while, patiently answering all of her questions and reassures her about her worries. But like any businessman, he doesn’t stay on an irrelevant topic for long. He introduces them to one of employees, a short woman that held her clipboard like her life depended on it. She was the one who managed the trainees, and as she gave his mother her phone number, Chenle couldn’t help but feel bad for her. 

He loves his mother with all of his heart, but since his mom loved him just the same, she had a tendency to be  _ slightly _ overbearing.

That being said, today she was the representative’s problem. The manager had to take him to the practice room, to finally have him in one of the sessions. He quickly gave a short hug to his mother before leaving with the manager. She led him down a few halls and steps. He could faintly hear music out of all of the rooms. The overlapping songs gave him a bit of an headache, but he’ll get used to it. He liked it that it was lively here.    
  
Chenle felt a sudden vibration from the pocket of his jeans. His phone just went off, but he assumed it was just some random message and ignored it. He had better things to focus on.

Finally the manager halted in front of some room. He could hear an upbeat song from the inside, along with some creaks of shoes dragging across floors. His heart was beating a little faster right now, wondering how he would get along with the people inside. He scrunched his nose as another vibration from his phone occurred and startled him. He wanted to pull out the phone and shut it off, but the manager spoke up.

“This is our dance practice room. You will be added to the class for now, but you are not expected to dance at the moment. First the advanced debut teams practice and later on, the newer trainees. Don’t worry, you’ll get a lesson about the basics.” She said in accented Chinese, clearly taught, but more than likely not practiced. Chenle gave a weak, awkward smile and nodded. It was comforting to know not much was expected of him still, but he did hope to prove himself in the future.

The first glance at his new fellow trainees made him gap. The door opened and he could see seven trainees moving as if they are one well-oiled machine. Their moves were sharp, fast, and every single beat in the unfamiliar song was captured and capitalized on in the choreography and its execution. One of them made a flip to the front of the formation and Chenle really resisted the urge to clap.

_ That’s so cool.  _

The manager led him to a group of sitting boys, all looking around his age. They were leaning against the mirror wall of the room, examining the the performance in front of them like him. They were much less enthusiastic about it, but you could see with how their eyes were stuck on the show in front of them that they were immersed. 

His phone vibrated again, and he grew annoyed. The other teens now shifted their eyes to him as the performance ended. He guessed the only reason they didn’t start questioning him was the fact the guy he assumed was teaching the class gave some comments. Even the manager had remained silent while he spoke. Chenle took the opportunity to shut his phone down. 

He took it out of his pocket hurriedly, his fingers immediately trailing over the buttons. When the screen lit up, Chenle would have to admit, he was very, very confused.

  
  


** _LOVE ALARM _ ** _ (10:27) _ _   
_ _ Someone who loves you is nearby.  _

** _LOVE ALARM_ ** _ (10:28) _ __   
_ Someone who loves you is close! _ __   
__   
** _LOVE ALARM_ ** _ (10:31) _ _   
_ __ Someone who loves you is very close!

  
  


Chenle had to do a double take. He downloaded that app as a joke with his friends back in China. It didn’t make mistakes from what he heard, but those alarms just had to be wrong. Unless they’re talking about his own mother he has no idea what it's talking about. He never met any of these people before!

“Is something wrong?” The manager asked him, and he snapped out of his thoughts. He must’ve had the weirdest expression on, because she truly seemed concerned. Chenle laughed nervously and shoved his phone back to his pants after muting it. He shook his head at the manager. 

“No, I’m fine!” He said, making sure to give her a convincing grin.

Well, that application is a sham. That’s all he could gather out of it. It doesn’t matter anyway, it was just a weird app that never made sense to him anyway. He  _ still  _ has better things to focus on, like the other debut teams performances and his own dance lesson. 

“Well then, so let’s introduce you to the rest.”

\- 

It’s when he’s set to debut with the mini rookies, that he can finally breathe. 

It was hard for Chenle to keep up with so many guys with years of practice. He had to practice for hours on end to even reach a smidge of their level in dancing. He was used to being the talented kid, being on several talent shows and performing almost regularly within Shanghai, even if it wasn’t for grand events. The other rookies definitely knocked him down a peg or two - it hurt his pride to be so behind. That being said, it had given him a new drive, aiming to reach for the spot on the debuting team. So he kept his head high, learned from his mistakes, and bravely sang first each time they had their vocal lessons. 

He knew he had talent, and he wasn’t backing off of his goal. It was utterly exhausting, but he had made it.

When the debuting team was pretty much decided, Chenle finally got to interact better with the rest. He was closer to the Chinese trainees due to language better, but luckily for him, he was blessed with having Renjun debut with him. He seriously didn’t know what he would do without him. He was the translator Chenle so desperately needed. Chenle had only been there for around two months, and he’s been cramming and learning Korean like crazy, but there was only so much he could do.

Even now he was forced to use English half of the time, when Renjun wasn’t able to translate for him. It was a bit hard because of the other group members, but he tried to not let himself be too anxious about it. Half of them knew each other for years, it would be hard for him to integrate anyway. Might as well do it naturally.

That being said, he liked his groupmates. He had to admit he really liked Mark, even if he was a bit closer with Renjun.  _ He was just so cool.  _ Chenle kind of believed he could do everything, and when NCT 127 debuted, he couldn’t help but appreciate him even more. Donghyuck, too, but Mark spoke with him more, so… yeah, he had a favorite.

He could hear Mark’s soft giggles echoing in the practice room, clapping his hands as he heard Donghyuck remarking on something. They, along with Jaemin, Jeno, and Jisung were sitting on the floor, eating out of a bag of chips that someone bought earlier. Renjun just went to the bathroom, so the group took a break from practicing on their choreography. It was a well deserved break - those hoverboards were still hard to move around with!

Chenle came closer and sat in their circle. He wouldn’t be able to understand, yes, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying to communicate. Jaemin said something, and the other laughed, even if their gazes looked a bit judgemental. He stayed quiet, but he smiled, trying to go along with the atmosphere.

Mark probably noticed that he was struggling, because it didn’t take him too long to turn to him. “You didn’t understand, right?” He asked in English. Chenle’s cheeks reddened, blush dusted over his cheeks and the tip of his nose. He chuckled forcefully as he confirmed the other’s suspicions with a nod and a simple but embarrassed  _ ‘yeah’. _

“Jaemin said that when we will have a fanmeeting, he would like, tell the fans to open their Love Alarm app. Like, so they will see he loves them.” Mark explained slowly, trying to make sure Chenle understood everything. His eyes suddenly widened a moment after. “Wait, do you know the Love Alarm app? It’s like, uhm…” Mark was looking up, trying to force his brain to give him the right words, Chenle waved his hands in front of him. 

“I know!” He practically squeaked, sounding a bit younger than he would have liked. His eyes almost closed within his proud smile. He realized he almost forgot to answer to what Mark translated for him. He couldn’t think of proper words, so he settled for what he knew best. “Oh my god.”

Renjun then came back from the bathroom, finally. He joined their little circle quickly, complaining about something. It didn’t take long for Chenle to realize the Renjun bought the chips and wanted them to eat all together, but he stopped being mad when Jaemin got one chip out and fed him.

The conversation got back on track, and now that Renjun was here, he was saved by his great translation skills. The group talked about who had the Love Alarm app, and apparently, everyone except Mark and Donghyuck had it. Something about how Mark thought it was unnecessary and Donghyuck just went along with the same notion.

They all made jokes of the app and everything for the most part, but then Jisung chimed in. “...Do you think it really works?” He asked shyly. He and Jisung still didn’t talk much, but they managed to make some conversations with charades as a way of communication. They communicated pretty well for two people that don’t share a language. He thinks Jisung would like to speak with him. He catches him staring from time to time, and even when they recorded Chewing Gum, Jisung nervously looked at him each time he had to open his mouth. Chenle tried to show encouraging gestures like pumping his fist and hyping him up. He seemed so nervous. 

Chenle can’t blame him. When he was younger he had his own phase of stage fright and singing was his speciality. He can’t imagine how it was for him who was casted for mainly dancing. Still, he finished the recording successfully, even if he was embarrassed when he got out of the booth.

Jaemin then took Jisung’s face to his hands, almost spitting on him as he talked. “He’s saying something about how cute Jisung is.” Renjun tried to sort himself through his laughter. Jisung frowned, his entire face scrunched up, shoving Jaemin away from him. Jaemin tried to get his hands on him again, but Jisung managed to escape in time to flee. Running away from him, Jisung looked like a mouse escaping a cat. 

Chenle couldn’t count the amount of times they circled the room, but it wasn’t because they ran too much.

He just had to admit, Jaemin wasn’t wrong.

-

It is Go era when Chenle has a realization.

They’re filming a vlive together for the promotions time, and for a change it isn’t a behind the scenes or something like that. The managers thought it would be a good idea to have them do some kind of a profile update, as it fits the change their concept has took. Rewriting a profile, telling some stories, and all of that.

One of the section is a TMI one, where they have to tell something unnecessary. They’ll do it anonymously, on notes, and the other members will guess who it is. At first, Chenle blanked out when he looked at his paper, but he then figured that using that time he came to the company and his love alarm rang off would be good. Dramatic and harmless. It has been two years by now, it’ll be fine to write.

He quickly wrote it up on one of the peach pink notes they were given, trying to make his handwriting look different than usual. Adding it to the pile of unsigned notes, he even went as far as shuffling the notes around the table until he found it fitting.  _ Perfect,  _ he thought to himself as the notes were tossed around to his liking. Some of them were a bit crumpled now, but that didn’t matter.

Jeno was the one who picked his note up, he could tell from the nearly doggy eared corner. He found it funny, seeing the way his eyes grew three times bigger in a second. His signature ‘huh’ was also echoed through the room. Chenle couldn’t help but laugh, but tried to surpass it. Jeno still had to read it aloud, after all. 

“My love alarm went off the first day I got in the company.” Jeno read out, an embarrassed smile stretched across his face unwillingly. There were a few moments of silence where everyone were processing the sentence, but it didn’t last long.

“Who’s the show off who wrote that? Come out!” Donghyuck rose up from his chair, his pointed finger moving around searching who to blame. Mark slapped his knee as he giggled, and Donghyuck settled on him practically chanting ‘ _ it’s you, isn’t it?’,  _ and the rest were treating it like a mafia game, looking around for a suspect. Jisung looked straight into the camera with his signature confused look, and Chenle was more than happy to sink back into his chair as everything unfolded.

“I never had it, you know that!” Mark spluttered, pointing right back at Donghyuck. Donghyuck squinted his eyes at him, his lips in a pout as he started scanning the room again. 

“Zhong Chenle is acting suspicious!” Jaemin tipped him off, and the eyes of the entire group fell on Chenle as if he was a shooting target. Clapping his hands as he wheezed out of laughter, he nodded his head once and admitted guilty.

“Yep, it is me,” He admitted as the camera zoomed on him. “I got to the company, and the first day I went to the practice room my love alarm went off. This seriously never happened to me, and that day it went off three times. I didn’t even know anyone, I was really surprised. Ever since then I stopped believing in that app.” He clarified, emphasising nearly every second word in the sentence. 

“Do you live in a drama?” Donghyuck asked him almost seriously. Chenle didn’t hesitate at all in his response, which was a quick, smug nod. “As expected of President Chenle. Having a full life by the age of fourteen.” Donghyuck sighed in fake awe.

“Did you discover why it went off?” Jaemin asked, and the others seemed alarmed by that. Dating bans still held a lot of meaning to their group and could impact it badly if the story wasn’t handled correctly, so Chenle figured he should just diffuse the situation. 

“I told you, I didn’t know anyone from the company back then. Everyone, the Love Alarm app was such a fraud back then that I deleted it! Always trust your own sense in these things!” He pleaded to the camera, his hands pressed against each other. 

“Didn’t you and Jisung already meet back then?” Jeno asked absentmindedly, and while Chenle knew that Jeno probably only meant to mention he  _ did  _ know somebody, it didn’t stop Chenle’s heart from sinking right into his underwear, making him become red. He looked back at Jisung, who looked horrified at the statement - and as red as Donghyuck’s hair.

It hit Chenle that they did meet before. When they were kids, and they both had their own stages in a show back in China. Their fans told them about it, and Jisung always told him he didn’t remember, but...

Jisung moved his head to look at Chenle and their eyes locked, and Chenle could swear there was something behind those wide eyes Jisung gave him. 

_ You remembered, didn’t you? _

He couldn’t bring himself to look away until Mark, who was between them, stood up and spoke. 

“Jeno, people could misunderstand!” He reminded him, and Jeno waved his hands along with shaking his head, confirming he certainly  _ did not  _ mean it. It was really lucky that most of the fans ate it up like fanservice, because Chenle’s heart might have drummed its way out of his chest if they didn’t. Though if he spoke truthfully, their comments only made him okay to some degree. 

Them finding it cute, or fated, or whatever is a positive reaction through and through, but… If Jisung was truly the one who triggered it…

It could be that his one-sided crush wasn’t so one-sided, after all.

The others kept the section going, managing to talk about countless of stories from their dorms and beyond, but Chenle barely noticed a thing. The only thing he could notice was Jisung, that was shying away into his chair, being careful to not catch his gaze anymore.

Chenle might be young, but he isn’t so naive, and the realization that Jisung might actually like him made butterflies flutter within him.

_ Maybe I should give that app a second chance. _

-

Even when he downloaded that app again, he found it hard to open. He had its notifications off from how nervous he was about it. This entire things with Jisung had him going nuts, and he wanted so badly to confirm that yes, what he thinks is correct, but...

Jisung had been a bit evasive ever since the vlive, and even though Chenle was kind of hurt by it, if his suspicions were correct, he sort of understands. Jisung probably had a lot on his mind too from this, and the circumstances kind of outed his secret if it was true. It made Chenle feel bad about even mentioning it. Jisung looked on edge every time he was near him, and no longer his regular, curious self.

Chenle never really felt depressed in his life, but if he had to choose a moment that came close, it definitely the last few days, where Jisung became so careful with his words and actions that he almost doesn’t seem comfortable with him anymore. The promotions for Go already ended long ago, and now that they didn’t have a reason to spend days and days on end together, Chenle admittedly found himself freaking out. 

He came to the dorm two days ago, and Jisung didn’t outright ignore him, but sat near other people when on any other day he would sit next to him. It made Chenle anxious, and made him start overthinking. 

He was so excited at the prospect that Jisung might like him, and now he was getting further and further away from him. and now he couldn’t stop himself from thinking.

_ Did Jisung stop liking me? Or did he never liked me to begin with? _

_ All of this is complete bullshit.  _

_ Our next music video filming is soon. I’m going to find out for real. _

He was never one to miss out on opportunities, and he’s not going to start with missing out on Jisung.

-

Filming ‘We Go Up’ was bittersweet, in the beginning.

Aside from Mark graduating from Dream, which made everything sadder than it should be, Chenle finally had been able to get close to Jisung, but mostly for filming. Jisung by now acted  _ relatively _ normal, but he was still guarded, and every time Chenle noticed him shying away it made him feel slightly more upset than before.

By the time they had finished filming for the house set scenes, Chenle was already in his wits end. He was not patient enough for this thing! He felt like the directors are intentionally putting them close together during scenes. They had one that most of the boys were on the sofa together, and Jisung was practically holding him in a half hug by the request of the staff. Seconds after the scene was over Jisung withdrew his hands and excused himself, saying he’s going to get himself some water.

Too bad for him, when he returned and Jaemin asked where he was, he said he came back from the bathroom.

_ Park Jisung, you are terrible at lying. _

Now it was time for their outdoor sets, and it was honestly much easier. The first car scene was easy because he didn’t have to keep the smile on his face too much. Only for a few shots, and in the others all people could see would be his green hair, so it didn’t matter. A few moments of relaxing his facial muscles was something he needed, especially with his mood giving him a hard time being himself.

At least, the water war they had later kind of made him feel better. The hot sun above them already made sure his headache was here to stay, so having the ability to splash his hyungs with a water hose had definitely made his day a little bit better. From PUBG to shooting ranges he had been to before, Chenle had spectacular aim, so blasting Jaemin or Renjun had been an effortless delight.

In a moment of petty revenge he decided to target Jisung. He had been wanting to scream at him the entire day, but figured that the water fight they had going on would be a lot less dramatic. Jisung held the other hose in his hand, so he knew had to be a bit sneaky. He crouched behind the car they had used for the filming, only his head and hand above its hood.

Jisung was currently teasing Jeno about splashing him, making Jeno run away from him as Jisung rotated in his place, keeping on his playful gaze on the other. When Jisung’s back was fully turned, Chenle blasted him, the water pressure luckily high enough for them to hit Jisung’s back perfectly from that distance. Jisung immediately turned, now both his front and back soaked. 

He located Chenle in seconds, and seemed to be ready for revenge himself. He changed target and aimed at Chenle, who immediately ran away from his spot. The were circling the car - Jisung was trying to catch Chenle and he did his best to avoid him. A few loud pitched screams from Chenle also helped throwing Jisung off, but you can only do so much to run away when someone has significantly longer legs than you.

Jisung caught him and set the hose off, Chenle’s hands protecting his face but far from enough to protect all of his body. In the end, both of them looked like they came back from a deep dive at the sea. Chenle tossed his wet hair away from his face with his hand, looking up at Jisung, who had a cute, content smile on his face while he heaved from all the running he did.

_ I like him. I like him way too much. _

Chenle nearly wanted to cry when he saw Jisung’s red face growing sour. His hands once again seemed to have tensed up, one hand holding his other wrist uncomfortably. Jisung gave nothing but an awkward, forced chuckle as he averted his eyes away.

“Everyone, come over here!” The director called them, and Jisung let out a relieved sigh. Chenle on the other hand, looked at the ground, biting his lip as he thought of what to do.

_ This ends tonight. _

-

It was evening, and the boys were still drying off from the earlier scene. The directors decided to leave the last few scenes for tomorrow, but someone from the staff has bought everyone some food after a lost bet, so they stayed in the area until everything was finished off and they could go to the hotel.

They brought all of them towels, and Chenle was currently using his as some kind of a blanket. It was pretty cold outside, but at least they had some hot cocoa to drink from the staff. All of Dream were scattered around, though it can be said that most of them were pretty close to the food. Chenle himself was sitting on of the free chairs they had all around the set, resting from the exhausting day. 

Chenle looked at his phone, and he was mostly busying himself scrolling through Weibo when a pang of anxiety came to wash over him. He always looked around their own group’s tags, but today looking through them was painful. There were a lot of old pictures, of Jisung even in his predebut. It seemed like most of the fans were going on some nostalgic vibe for today.

He looked at the pictures, with tiny, tiny Jisung wearing his hanbok, along with some gifs of him dancing around to Gangnam style. There was also this picture that they had together, that he almost completely forgot about, with Jisung in the same robes and him in this stupid scarf he liked back then.

Getting out of Weibo didn’t help at all, since the minute he got out, he noticed the Love Alarm app practically glaring at him through the screen. He put his phone down, lifting his eyes to look around. He could see Renjun and Jaemin talking from afar, as well as Donghyuck, Mark, and Jeno digging into some fruit slices that were sitting on the table.

He kept on searching the area until he found Jisung, standing far away, looking at the sky. 

_ Are you overthinking today too, Jisung? _

His heart started beating faster and louder before he could even string a thought, but Chenle already knew from earlier that he doesn’t want this awkwardness between them to drag any longer. If he was right and Jisung did like him, he would settle this today. And even if he didn’t like him, as horrible as it is to think about it, at least its worth just talking it out.

He came up from his chair and started walking towards Jisung. The boy didn’t notice him at all as he came, which is truly a lost-in-thought Jisung quality. His eyes were still immersed in the darkening skies. Chenle thought it was cute, but at the same time, he knew that if he would call him out straight away, skittish Jisung would come into play and will find an excuse to escape.

Chenle, although trembling as he did, opened the Love Alarm app instead. Whatever will have to proven will be proven through the alerts, and for the first time, he will let both Jisung and him hear it as the alarm went off.

Closing his eyes, he came closer.

_ “Someone who loves you is nearby!”  _

Chenle could barely hold himself from squealing, his heart basically leaping out of his chest. Jisung then finally noticed him, his eyes wide and mouth agape as he did. Chenle didn’t let himself to stop. He came closer.

_ “Someone who loves you is close!” _

_ I was right. I was right!  _

He probably couldn’t keep the stupid smile off of his face if he tried. Jisung tried to back away as he realized what was going on, but like hell Chenle would let him! Not this time. He ran up to Jisung, not willing to let him slip away anymore.

_ “Someone who loves you is very close!” _

The final judgement came, and the radar on the screen flashed a heart right where Jisung stood in front of him. They were face to face, and although Jisung was particularly horrified, Chenle was still a bit high from the confirmation. He couldn’t help but be happy. 

Jisung’s face was now hidden behind his hands, the distressed teenager doing his best to not look at his bandmate. “I’m sorry, I know it’s stupid, it’s weird that I had a crush on you for so long, I’m really sorry…” Jisung suddenly bursted, his voice wavering and Chenle could hear the beginning of him sniffling.

“Jisung…” he called, but the other didn’t let him keep talking.

“I really don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I liked our friendship as it is, I just remembered that day we met so long ago and I…” He kept rambling, and Chenle tried to keep up, but could barely translate everything the other said in his mind. He was going way too fast!

“Jisung.” He called again, but to no avail once more.

“I’m so sorry, hyung, I don’t know what to do-”

“Who are you calling hyung exactly?!” Chenle yelled at him, making Jisung flinch. He finally noticed a few tears strolling down on Jisung’s face, and he felt guilty, his whole face scrunching up in his pout. He took Jisung hand into his, trying to calm himself down. “Jisung-ah.”

The other looked at him carefully, and he knew it took Jisung all of the courage in the world to bring his teary eyes to focus on him. It wasn’t the time to keep him waiting.

“You have Love Alarm on your phone, right?” Chenle asked him, his hand squeezing Jisung’s, rubbing some circles into it until the other finally caved in a gave him a hesitant nod. “Open it.” He told him, withholding the wide smile that wanted to burst onto his face.

Jisung’s trembling, free hand went into his pockets, bringing his phone out of it slowly. He could hear Jisung’s swallowing hard as he did, as well as he could feel his heart pounding from how he held his hand. As stressed as the other was, he knew that Jisung will understand he has nothing to worry about after. The younger held his phone close to his face as he tapped on the icon of the app.

There was silence until a voice filled the void.

“ _ Someone who loves you is very close!” _

Jisung stared into his phone for a few seconds, shocked. When he finally lowered it slightly, he could see Chenle beaming at him with a bright smile, his eyes focused on him, and him alone. His tears descended on their own down his face, but Jisung couldn’t hold back his own smile, that was both embarrassed and relieved at the same time.

Chenle couldn’t help but let out a chuckle when he heard Jisung groaning childishly, wiping away all of his tears. 

“Don’t laugh at me, I was seriously scared..” He complained, and Chenle brought his hand up to pat his hair. He found himself playing with it, and eventually tucking away a strand away behind Jisung’s ear. He wanted to tell him he was cute, and that he was just as scared, and how worried he was, and how much he mattered to him, but he was lost in his own thoughts as he looked at him.

He tiptoed before he knew it, giving the other a soft kiss, a butterfly kiss that left just as soon as it began.

“Sorry, I just like you too much.” He said, the butterfly from the kiss fluttering within him once again as he examined red faced Jisung.

Even though Chenle was happy enough with everything already, nothing could compare to the feeling of euphoria that washed over him when Jisung said “me too.”

Chenle didn’t know what to expect when he came to Korea to be a trainee, but what he did know now, that fate, as well as that gosh-darned app, did not make mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> note that for both Chenle and Jisung, their apps were not enabled to give off notifs, so that's why they only spoke when they opened it. Tomorrow I'm going back to work so I need to go to sleep, so I'll keep these end notes short! my twitter is @yanvels if you wanna hmu <: have a nice day and i hope you had a pleasant read.


End file.
